Injustice: Kaijus among us 2
by Dramaking14
Summary: It's been years sense the fall of Godzilla's Regime, but just when things begin to look bright. A threat beyond any Kaiju's control arrives seeking Godzilla. Now, old enemies and once great friends must work together, through tense times to save their earth. But can it be enough to change hearts. Godzilla and Injustice 2 crossover.


**Well, for all of you asking if I will ever do an Godzilla Injustice 2 crossover, this is your answer! For all to know, this solely going to be kaiju characters only. So unlike my Manzilla stories, no DC heroes or villains will be involved. So, sorry to those who were looking forward to that, it just gives more freedom for other kaiju's to join in.**

 **So here we begin! Injustice: Kaijus among us 2!**

* * *

 _X Earth, 4 Billion years ago..._

Hot. Dry. Radioactive. One single continent, covered by one large ocean. This was what came before man or plants or even the dinosaurs. Yet this land, was the scene of the world's first and worst genocidal purge.

Stomping out of the desert storm, emerged three towering titans. Among the most formidable creatures to appear yet. Godzillasaurs. Once, these creatures were the rulers of the land. But now, they are being hunted. By one of their own. All three of them were what remained of their dynasty, and one surviving egg. The last of their kind.

From out of the dry, wind swept ground. A towering crystal speared out of the ground, impaling one of the godzillasaurs. Crying out in pain, the godzillasaur was helpless as it became encased in a crystal prison. Continuing on, the two godzillasaurs fled onward. They can't stop, the fate of their kind rest with them now.

But as their carried on, a beam speared out of the sand storm. Unable to move quick enough, one godzillasaur was blasted by the beam, burning his leg down to his bone.

"Brother!" Gareth yelled, holding tight to the egg. "Come on, get up!"

"No Gareth. I'm done for." Serkis warned, pushing his brother back. "Take the egg, go onward to the ocean."

"Serkis, no! You can't." Gareth cried, knowing what his brother really meant. "I can't-"

"Don't argue with me, Gareth! Just go!" Serkis roared, struggling to stand. "I'll try to slow him down. NOW GO!"

Fighting back the waves of tears dripping down his scaly face. Gareth stampeded onward, only when Serkis's echoing cry finally reached above the blowing sand, did Gareth come to stop.

 _"Serkis... I'm sorry..."_ Now the fate of all godzillasaurs rested in Gareth's claws.

But at last, Gareth could smell the scent of the ocean. He was close, the sight of a cliff was only just visible through the storm. Summoning what strength he had left, Gareth locked his sights on the cliff.

THUD!

The lifeless crystalised head of Serkis landed in Gareths path, bringing him to a stop. Looking up, Gareth could see the silhouette of something floating down to him. Acting fast, Gareth hid the egg inside Serkis's head, the only place he could hide something so obvious. Turning his attention back up, Gareth soon made out the shape of the Betrayer, the Monster that had turned against his own kind. SpaceGodzilla.

"Did you really think you could run, Gareth?" SpaceGodzilla taunted, floating down until he was standing in front of Gareth. "From me? Your own family?"

"You stopped being my family when you committed genocide!" Gareth snapped in anger.

"Genocide, I'm simply following the course of nature. _My_ nature." SpaceGodzilla defended, his shoulder crystal sparking with orange energy. "I offered you all a chance to join me in this honor, and what did you do? What did you do?! You turned against me!."

"There's nothing honorable about your actions!" Roared Gareth bringing his claws out. "Your evolution has corrupted you, turned you into an curse of nature!"

Roaring in anger, Gareth charged at SpaceGodzilla, his claws thrown high to be brought down on him. But SpaceGodzilla merely grabbed Gareth by his throat, holding him out helplessly at his mercy.

"Evolution, Gareth. Is a mere hatchling." SpaceGodzilla growled, slamming Gareth down before beginning to float up above him. "It always craves to create something bigger, something better, something that defies what came before. And when it is had it's fill, it throws them away."

Quickly looking at the Serkis's head, Gareth could see that it had been blown away. He may never see his sibling again, but he knows they will survive this madness.

"I am not evolution's mere toy. I am it's MASTER!" SpaceGodzilla proclaimed, using his gravity beam to lift a mountain sized crystal above him. "I will take every world in the universe, every species, so that only I shall forever be the Master of Evolution! All who would dare stand against me, will be nothing but a mere memory! _Starting with you._ "

Upon finishing his statement, SpaceGodzilla threw the crystal down at Gareth. Running for the cliff, Gareth ended up being thrown back as the crystal shattered behind him, spearing him as he fell down in the ocean. Unable to do anything, Gareth sank down into the deep, helpless as SpaceGodzilla left him to die. As well as leaving what remained of a now forgotten dynasty.

 _X Present day..._

 _"In my years fighting kaijus, defending Skull Island. I've learnt only one truth, that every monster is the hero of their own story."_

Within one of the worlds largest Court rooms, designed to allowed Kaiju's of all kind to take part. The Governments of the world listen to the voice of Terry, or as the world knew him, King Kong.

It had been 5 years sense Kong had summoned fellow kaiju's from another universe to help him bring down his former ally. The once greatest Earth Defender, turned unrivaled Tyrant thanks to events of a devastating tragedy. Godzilla. The battle wasn't easily won, but through luck and determination, Godzilla and his One Earth Government were brought down. Now the world had brought itself together to rebuild itself, and start anew.

"Godzilla was no exception." Kong carried on, remembering what his friend used to be before Japan and Ramarak. "Ramarak fooled him, tricked him into murdering his own son, Minilla. And made him trigger the bomb that brought Japan to ruin."

"So when Godzilla bared his atomic breath down Ramarak's throat, I understood why. We all did." Kong admitted, understanding Godzilla's pain on that day. "But once that line is crossed, there is no going back."

"He gave Earth Defenders and the GDF a new mandate. Stop all violence before it happened, by any means necessary." Kong went on, remembering all too well how things changed. "But he couldn't see that his good intentions were leading him down a path of tyranny, and evil. That's how our greatest guardian, became our greatest threat..."

 _X Several Years ago..._

"So what if Godzilla's putting kaiju's off Monster Island, they're the worst of the worst." Kiko pointed following his father through the shallow rock speared ocean. "They've had plenty of chances."

"He's going to kill them, Kiko." Kong remained, not even looking back at his son.

"Well, isn't that justice then?" Kiko wondered. "Considering had bad these kaijus are?"

"Killing kaijus for no reason isn't justice!" Kong pointed out, briefing looking back at Kiko. "Godzilla can't see that, he's still grieving. He needs time to heal."

"Yeah, what if it'd been Skull Island?" Kiko pointed out, causing Kong to stop in his tracks. "What if Ramarak tricked you into killing me, your own son?"

For a moment, silence had swept over both of them. Kiko was right. If Kong was put in Godzilla's place, he'd probably don the same. And both of them knew it.

 _"I thought so..."_ Kiko whispered sadly, knowing the answer all too well.

Just then, the a sharp distance sound filled the air around the two. Looking up, Kong caught sight of a barrage of missiles flying down from the sky, and straight for them.

"Kiko! Get down!" Kong roared leaping to Kiko's side.

Slamming his fists down, Kong caused the very earth in front of him to spear from the shallow sea up into a wall. Protected, Kong and Kiko took shelter behind the wall as the missiles collided into it. But as the missiles came to an end, an electric blade slashed through the wall, sending Kong and Kiko flying back.

Struggling up on his feet, Kong could see Kiko knocked out from the attack, his white fur coated in sea water and rocks. But as he looked back at the wall, Kong also caught sight of their attacker, Kiryu.

"A warning strike, Kiryu?" Kong asked, feeling a wave of betrayal from Kiryu's attack.

"I won't hurt you unless I have to." Kiryu warned, sheathing his electric blade away.

"Then you're gonna have to." Kong replayed, knowing what will come soon.

"You think I'm just following orders? My Pilot were in Japan, Kong!" Kiryu reminded, holding back tears of oil. "Akane, he's gone... If we do this, that never happens again."

"You're right to be angry, Kiryu." Kong admitted sadly. "But it's not a blank check, and the GDF and Earth Defenders are no Death Squad."

Letting out a battle cry, Kiryu charged at Kong, his electric blade out ready to stab into Kong. But Kong bounded off Kiryu just as his electric blade slashed past his arm. Landing behind Kiryu, Kong clapped his hands together, sending a gust of wind tearing past Kiryu, bringing the machine to his knees.

But Kiryu wasn't done yet, shooting back up, Kiryu unleashed a blast of electricity from his mouth. Within seconds, Kong was engulfed in a wave of pain. But fighting through the pain sparking all over him, Kong jumped at Kiryu, landing down on him as he forced Kiryu's head underwater. Still firing electricity, Kiryu ended up conducting the water around him, knocking him out.

"You don't see it yet, but Godzilla's wrong." Kong admitted, gently lifting Kiryu out of the water and onto a dry plateau.

"Is he dead?" Kiko asked, having finally got back up.

"He'll be out for a while." Kong explained turning back to his son. "How are you?"

"Nothing I can handle, thanks for asking." Kiko thanked, grateful that his father was concerned for him.

"Let's go." Kong ordered, continuing on their course.

 _X Monster Island..._

Eventually, both Kong and Kiko made landfall on Monster Island. An isolated prison for kaijus for many kind, at least it used to be. Now, Godzilla planned to turn it into a killing zone. Starting with every kaiju locked up on the island.

Climbing out of the sea and onto the shore, Kong and Kiko both shook the sea water from their dense fur. Kong needed to get to Godzilla, but there was always the chance someone else could attempt to stop him. So as Kong continued on to the middle of the island Kiko followed the shoreline, making sure to secure the area.

"Contact me if you see anything, son." Kong ordered, watching Kiko disappear in the distance.

Suddenly, an object slammed into the earth in front of Kong, sending him skidding back, gouging the shore underneath him. Looking forward, Kong caught sight of a familiar face, yet now one he felt distanced from. Mothra.

"Here to help, Terry?" Mothra asked, spreading her wings out.

"Yes." Kong admitted cautiously, he knew a fight was coming. "To keep you and Hauro making a terrible mistake."

"Terry, none of us wanted this." Mothra pointed out. "But Ramarak forced our hand. Japan changed to world forever, and we have to chance with it."

"Even if that means abandoning your Shobijin?" Kong wondered, bringing up how neither of them were with Mothra.

"Some bonds need to be broken." Mothra defended, feeling a sense of betrayal from Kong disagreeing with me. "I thought you of all kaijus would understand!"

Flapping her wings, Mothra took to the air before flying straight at Kong. But instead of moving out of the way, Kong braced himself. Colliding into each other, Kong caught hold of Mothra as she pushed him back, even digging his feet into the ground did nothing to bring her charge to a halt.

Still not stopping, Mothra fired a psychic beam from her antennae point blank at Kong's face. Letting out a forceful roar, Kong slammed Mothra down into the ground before holding her up by her antennae.

"No, Mothra. I completely understand, but that doesn't mean I agree with you." Kong admitted, understanding Mothra's point. "Where is he?"

"Center of the island..." Mothra uttered as Kong rested down on the ground. "You can't... turn your back on him! He needs you!"

Stopping in his tracks, Kong struggling to fight the guilt that he knew would come from the end of this day.

"That's why I'm here." Kong answered before leaping away, heading for Godzilla.

 _X Center of Monster Island..._

Shock. Fear. Rage. These were some of the emotions that ran through the kaiju's being shepherded by AKM (Anti Kaiju Machines), some being move to other holding cells. Most however, taking their last steps to their deaths. And not all of them would stand for this act of injustice...

"Come on, you hunk of junk." Obsidius snapped, slamming his molten fist into one AKM. "What they gonna do to us? Where are we going?!"

Getting no response, Obsidius slammed the AKM down. Pinning it under his feet, Obsidius had the Pilot under his mercy as other kaijus roared and grunted among the mayhem.

"Start answering!" Obsidius roared, burning the AKM under his molten foot. "I'm not going anywhere till I know what's happening!"

SKREEEEEONNNNK!

The sound of the roar echoed throughout the area. Turning around, every caught sight of a coldly familiar yet terrifying sight lumbering into view. Godzilla, but where once he brought respect and hope to those beneath him. Now, he brings fear and terror.

"Get back in line!" Godzilla ordered, his spines glowing blue, a warning to what will come if this continues. "Now."

With all his anger and fury suddenly washed away, Obsidius released the AKM from his grasp before moving away from Godzilla. He may be a Mutant, but fighting the King of Monsters himself is a death wish for any kaijus.

But before anyone could make another move, Kong landed behind Obsidius. His human like eyes glaring down Godzilla as the latter met with his own reptilian glare.

"Two minutes." Godzilla ordered, tossing the AKM up on his feet.

Within seconds, every AKM and kaiju ran from the scene. None of them knew what would happened, but they sure didn't want to stay and find out.

"You're better than this, Hauro." Kong whispered with a gentle anger.

"These kaijus are irredeemable. Their murderers, sadists, no different than Ramarak." Godzilla explained, justifying his actions here. "That's the issue with being an Earth Defender, the battle never ends."

"And killing them will end it?" Kong pointed out, slowly walking towards his grieving friend. "First Ramarak, now this... When does it stop?"

"When there's no more meaningless deaths." Godzilla answered, still maintaining his anger. "When every creature can live without fear. We want the same thing, Terry. To protect those beneath us, and bring justice."

"I wanted to kill Ramarak for killing my parents... _I could easily have do so_." Kong admitted, unaware that Kiko was listening in on all of it from among the trees. "But that's not the kind person they would have wanted me to be... And it not want Minilla would want for you either-"

"DON'T you use him as an excuse for this..." Godzilla threatened, his spines once again glowing blue.

However, a small click caught Godzilla's attention. Looking down, Godzilla saw a small device held in Kong's hand.

"A nuclear draining grenade?" Godzilla asked, knowing what it was. And what it'd do to him if Kong dropped it.

"To dull your strength." Kong explained, only just keeping his anger under control. "You need to stop... Take time to grieve, before it's too late."

"You wouldn't..." Godzilla warned, sure Kong wouldn't do what he expected him to do.

However, Kong would. Setting the grenade off, Neither had time to react as the grenade exploded. Knocking both Kong and Godzilla back, but also weakening Godzilla's strength.

"I thought you were my friend..." Godzilla snarled, feeling betrayed by Kong's actions.

"Which is why I have to stop you." Kong added.

Fueled by rage, Godzilla blasted Kong with his atomic breath, stunning him. Taking his chance, Godzilla rammed into Kong before biting down on Kong's arm, shaking him as Kong punched him continuously to get him off. Eventually, Kong grabbed onto Godzilla's jaw, with all his strength, Kong ripped Godzilla off his arm sending him falling back.

Leaping up, Kong prepared to bring his strength down on Godzilla. But Godzilla fired another atomic breath at him, knocking him out of the air. Once again, Godzilla quickly moved in to take his opportunity, but Kong threw his legs up, kicking Godzilla under the jaw as he fell back.

"I'm sorry, Hauro..." Kong quietly apologized, offering his hand to help Godzilla up.

"Get away from me." Godzilla snapped, pushing Kong's hand away.

 _"Look who I found."_

Looking back, both Kong and Godzilla caught sight of Kiko holding Obsidius by his neck. Something wasn't right for Kong, Kiko wouldn't just drag a kaiju to him for no reason, unless he was trying to prove something.

"Obsidius. Mutant." Kiko listed, ignoring his burning grip on Obsidius. "How many people did you killed in Seattle?"

"Thousands." Obsidius revealed, delighting in the deaths caused by his birth. "Scorched under the magma of my birth."

"Thousands." Kiko repeated. "Huh, sounds very irredeemable to me."

"Kiko, whatever you're planning on doing, don't." Kong warned gently, hoping his son would heed him. "Just... let him go."

"Let him go? You'd rather fight your friends, then dealing with the real problem." Kiko pointed out, still maintaining his hold on Obsidius.

"I'm warning you, son-"

 _"Son?"_ In a fit of rage, Kiko kicked Obsidius's leg, bring him on his knees. "You didn't raise me. You were too busy putting leashes on Ramarak and the other Skullcrawlers!"

Moving his hands onto Obsidius's jaw, Kiko snapped his jaw, killing him instantly. This act was enough to shock Godzilla, and break the bond to his father.

"Problem solved." Kiko shrugged, watching Obsidius's body twitch. "Who else do we need to kill?"

"DAMMIT, KIKO!" Kong yelled, shocked by his son's action. "This is a line we don't cross-"

Before Kong could do anything, Kiko brought his fist down on Kong's face, sending him stumbling back.

"Then stay on your side, dad." Kiko warned. "And I'll stay on mine, with Godzilla."

Not giving his father a chance to get up, Kiko brought his fist down on him again and again. Each one more angry, more bloody, more rage driven. Finally, having enough, Kong backhanded Kiko off him, knocking him back. But Kong couldn't believe what he had done, and as the anger drained away from Kiko, neither could he.

"Kiko, I..." Kong couldn't even bring himself to justify his actions. "I never meant..."

"This... is all your fault." Kiko hissed as Kong turned his back on him. "We're fight a war against these monsters, and you think you're better than him? You let Ramarak keep on killing. You couldn't save Minilla, or your parents, or ANYONE!"

Gently, Godzilla placed his scaly hand on Kiko's shoulder. A gentle way of letting him he's going too far, even he thinks bringing up Kong's parents is too deep.

"That's enough." Godzilla gently stopped Kiko. "Let's go."

"But the prisoners-"

"Not today." Godzilla whispered before lumbering away from the two conflicted apes.

"I'm sorry, dad." Kiko apologized, knowing they could never have the same father and son love as before. "But this can't stay like this... I'll be waiting on the other side for when you realize that."

With that said, Kiko followed Godzilla's path, leaving Obsidius as a reminded to Kong. Every had now changed for Kong, he's lost his friend and son. He's all alone again, and he only has himself to blame...

 _X Present day..._

 _"It's been years sense the Regime fell."_ Kong remembered from his speech this afternoon. _"Godzilla is imprisoned on Monster Island. Kiko, my own son, is there with him. But we can't forget why they're there, we must remain vigilant."_

Watching over his view from shoreline, Kong continued to remember his previous speech as he watched the sunset over the ocean. That was until an old age written man made his way up to the lonely giant.

"I thought your goal was to reassure people, Terry." James Conard asked, catching Kong's attention. "You're not alone in rebuilding San Francisco or Japan. But if we don't change some minds soon-"

"I thought that was why you came to me after all these years." Kong brought up. "Considering the trouble you went through to save me from Packard."

"Convincing people to move back into these cities isn't easy." Conard reminded, joining Kong in his quite vigil. "Especially when they're afraid somethings gonna knock them down again."

"Godzilla is never getting out." Kong made clear. "I made that clear this afternoon."

"But Mothra, Megalon, King Caesar. They're still out there, and apparently beyond reasoning." Conard pointed out three former Regimers now in hiding. "I know you recommissioned the GDF to keep tabs on those loose ends. But the public don't know that."

"The GDF's secrecy is vital." Kong explained. "Our enemies can't fight something that don't know has returned, or even spying on them."

"Well, at least follow one advice you asked me for." Conard suggested.

"And that is?"

"Be a bit less King Kong, and more friendly neighborhood kaiju." Conard explained. "Go around place, meet different people, and smile. The more they see you smile, the more they'll feel safer."

Kong snorted, finding some amusement in the fact that he has not smiled in a very long time. But when you've been through the same things he has, you'd most likely would be the same.

"Conard! Time to go." An elderly Weaver called, catching both Kong and Conrad's attention. "Bus is coming in a few minutes."

"Give me a few seconds." Conard replayed back, before turning his attention back to Kong. "Terry, considering opening your trust to more people. No one wins a fight by themselves, not even you."

 _"If I didn't know that, I wouldn't have brought the duplicates here."_ Kong reminded.

And with that, Conard left with Weaver. Leaving Kong to ponder over his parting words...

* * *

 **And it starts, coming up next. We meet the kaiju couple that can give Godzilla a run for his money, and a Kong rival that's turned a new life. And of course, a long lost family member...**

 **Feel free to give your reviews. :)**


End file.
